


Luke gets Set up or Luke finds a date.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [24]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Reagan tries to help find Luke a Date will she able to find one or will he surprise everyone and get his own date.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Luke Fox/Lucas Jones, Parker Torres/Adele Wolfe, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Luke gets Set up or Luke finds a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower both Mark and Kate are in her office talking and joking around as Luke walks into the office talking with Reagan as they walk in both Mark and Kate 

look up at them and laugh as he tells Kate something that makes her laugh.)

Kate: Oh my god you are so mean.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Kate: Why you so mean?  
Mark: Because i'm friends with you and Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He starts laughing at his bestfriends face as he walks off and nods his head at Luke.)

Luke: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: Just picking on Keagan.

(Kate and Reagan look at him.)

Luke: Keagan!  
Mark: It was Mary and Amy's idea's including Kara's.  
Kate: Of course.  
Mark: Kate and Kara are Superbat.

(Luke walks off laughing.)

Kate: Really.  
Mark: I'm sorry i couldn't help it. But than again.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Alex and Maggie are Sanvers.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What the hell is your's and Vera's?  
Mark: Markcity.

(Kate and Reagan start laughing.)

Mark: Hey Calamity and Beca's ship name is Becalamaity so. I don't see how our's is much to laugh at so.  
Kate: It's not. But than again do Beca and Calamity know about this ship name?  
Mark: Yes they do.  
Kate: Okay than.  
Mark: Amy had that ship name for them the minute they met. Kind of like her ship name with Chloe and Beca.  
Reagan: Wait wait. Let me guess. Her ship name for them is Bechloe?   
Mark: Yup.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I'd tell you her ship names for both Serenity and Emily's along with Cynthia and Charity's relationships but. Where would the fun in that be.  
Reagan: Not very fun.  
Mark: No.  
Luke: And let me guess her ship name for Kate and Sophie is Batmoore.  
Mark: Boy aren't you spot on.

(He starts laughing.)

Mark: But than again. Nicole and Waverly's ship name from their friend Jeremy is Wayhaught so.  
Reagan: That his way of saying their Wayhaught.

(Mark and Kate start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Their Wayhaught. Actually yeah. Please don't tell my wife i said that.  
Kate: I make no promises.  
Mark: (In a Yoda voice.) So mean you are.

(Kate and Reagan continue to laugh at him as they continue to talk and joke around Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers 

it.)

Mark: Sheriff Haught.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Nicole: Nothing much. I was just calling to see if you could come to Purgatory?  
Mark: Something wrong?  
Nicole: You could say that.  
Mark: Nicole!  
Nicole: I'll explain it to you when you get here.  
Mark: Okay i'll take the next flight out to Purgatory.  
Nicole: Okay thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: I don't know. But Nicole sounded really weird. I gotta head out to Purgatory.  
Kate: You need any help?  
Mark: No. But if it comes down to it you'll be my first call.  
Kate: Okay.

(He rushes from the office to go and fly out to Purgatory to help them out with whatever it is that is going on in the town.)

Reagan: I hope it wasn't something to dangerous.  
Kate: If it is i'm sure he'll call us and let us know.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Over the next couple of days Mark remains in Purgatory trying to help Wynonna and Nicole try and find Waverly and Doc. With a number of tries they haven't been able 

to find them but he agrees to stay in Purgatory until they find them he calls and talks to Veracity whenever he can but is finding it hard to call her when their all 

so busy trying to find away into the Garden to go and get both Doc and Waverly. After one of his conversations with her Nicole walked up to him and they talked she 

told him he could go back to Gotham and to go and be with his wife but he said he'd help them find their friends and she smiled at him.)

Wynonna: You lose your wife it's not our fault.  
Mark: No i know. But she understands. Besides her and the other girls have a tour starting tomorrow so she'll be just as busy for the next three months. So.  
Nicole: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Now come on. We've got an Angel and dork to find.

(Nicole and Wynonna start laughing.)

Mark: Oh i mean't a Vampire to find. Jeremy's the dork.  
Jeremy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey's for horse Grass is cheaper now aren't you glad that Nicole and Waverly are Wayhaught.

(Nicole looks at him as Wynonna and Jeremy start laughing at her face.)

Nicole: I hate you guys.

(Their still laughing. Then calm down. Back over in Gotham Veracity hangs up as Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. I just miss Mark is all.  
Calamity: And i'm sure he misses you. And i'm sure whatever it is he's doing he's going to come back soon.  
Veracity: I know. But we go on tour tomorrow and i get to say goodbye him.  
Calamity: I'm sure you'll live.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: I love him Cal i just don't know what i'd do if i ever lost him.  
Calamity: Hope you never have to find out.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(She nods her head at her. As they continue to talk Calamity's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number come up onto her screen she 

smiles at it as she kisses her friends head then pulls away from it as she answers it.)

Calamity: Hey you.  
Beca: Hey. You free to have lunch?

(Calamity looks at her watch and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah i'll meet you at the diner.  
Beca: Okay i'll meet you there. Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Veracity: Beca!  
Calamity: Yeah. I can stay if you want?  
Veracity: No it's okay. I'm gonna head down to Kane tower to see Kate anyway.  
Calamity: Okay. He'll be okay Vera.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah Cal i know. I just worry about him.  
Calamity: I know. I'll see you later okay.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off to go and meet up with Beca for lunch. Back over in Purgatory Mark's in Nicole's office with her Wynonna and Jeremy 

looking over the maps of where they could see about where they could find the door leading into the Garden. As their looking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to what their doing. Back over in Gotham Veracity walks up to her sister's office and knocks on the door 

getting her to look up at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. You busy?  
Kate: No. Come on in.

(She walks into the office as she walks in she heads over to the couch and sits down as Kate follows her as she gets to the couch she sits down and looks at her.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Veracity: I'm worried about Mark. I mean i know he's helping his friends out and i know he said he'd call if it got to bad but.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: Kate i just found out something and i'm afraid to tell him.  
Kate: That is?  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(She looks at her and laughs as she hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Oh my god Vera that's awesome.

(She puts her hand onto her sister's stomach making her laugh.)

Veracity: I'm not that far along you dork.  
Kate: I know. How'd you?  
Veracity: I haven't been feeling well lately so i went to Mary she took a blood sample and she got the test results back.  
Kate: Oh my god.  
Veracity: Yeah. After she found out she gave me bone crushing hug.  
Kate: Yeah. She did that when i came back.  
Veracity: Yeah. I know i was there. I swear i heard some of your bones breaking.  
Kate: Oh my god shut up.

(She starts laughing then calms down. They sit there and continue to talk as their talking Mary walks into the office and over to her sister's as she gets to her she 

hands Veracity what she needs for the pregnantesy.)

Mary: It's help while you're pregnant.  
Veracity: Vitamins?  
Mary: Yes.  
Veracity: Mary i'm only three weeks along.  
Mary: I know. I didn't say you had to take them right away.  
Veracity: Okay. I haven't even told Mark yet.  
Mary: Really?  
Veracity: I was actually going to tell him when he called but he got called into the former BBD office by Wynonna so.  
Mary: Well i'm sure you'll get to tell him.  
Veracity: So do i.

(They sit there and continue to talk and joke around. The following morning Veracity's on her way out of the apartment has she gets a text from Mark as she opens it 

she reads it and smiles at it)

Mark: (Text Message) Good lucky during the tour. I love you.

(She smiles at it then puts her phone away as she walks out of the building over to the bus Kate rented for the band so that they can rest after every show. As she 

gets there Calamity walks up to her and takes the guitar from her.)

Veracity: Let me guess Kate?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She laughs as she puts the guitar into the storage hold once it's in there she closes it up then they walk onto the bus as they walk on Calamity closes the door and 

they walk over to this seats and sit down once their seated the driver takes off to take them to their first stop on the tour. Over the next few months the band 

contiues on with their tour in between shows Mark calls and talks to Veracity whose always happy to hear from him but is also wishing she could see mainly given that 

she's pregnant. But with him still away in Purgatory. She hasn't wanted to tell him. But unknown to Veracity Mark are ready knows she's pregnant thanks to Mary of 

course. In between Mark helping Wynonna Nicole and Jeremy try and find Waverly to Evermoist being out on their three month tour Reagan pops in out of Kate's office 

over at Kane Industries. On of the days that Reagan showed up in Kate's office with a surprise lunch date she got to met Parker Torres when she came in to see Kate 

after one of her many fights with her mother for her being gay. Kate looked at her and felt bad for her and Reagan told her she knew what it was like to have parents 

not wanting anything to do with you after finding out that their gay. Parker looked at her in shock.)

Parker: You?  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean i wasn't always a Queen. They took me in after my parents kicked me out for well being gay.  
Parker: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. I'd say i was lucky twice in my life.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Parker: She's cool.  
Reagan: She's very cool. And hot too.

(Kate puts her head into her hands and makes a noise making them laugh.)

Parker: She even looks hot in her suit.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: She does. But shh don't tell her i said that.

(Kate looks at her and throws a chip bag at the back of her girlfriends head making her laugh at her.)

Kate: So rude.  
Reagan: I know. She's so cute when she blushes.

(She looks at her as they start laughing and then see Mark was he walks into the office seeing him Reagan runs over to her bestfriend and hugs him getting him to laugh 

at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. Oh my god. You've got a bred. Why is that?  
Mark: Long story. I'll tell you sometime.   
Reagan: Okay. Looks good.  
Mark: Thank you. I'll have to shave it before my wife comes back.  
Kate: I would.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from it.)

Kate: How are things in Purgatory?  
Mark: Good. We found Waverly and Doc.   
Kate: Oh that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. Hey you must be Parker?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Parker: I am. And he's cute.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Thank you. My wife likes to think so too.

(She laughs at him as she looks off.)

Reagan: How was Waverly and Nicole's reunion?  
Mark: Uh well. Let's just say.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Not something i wanted to walk in on.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Laugh all you want. For me that's not something i ever wanna walk in on again. Wynonna maybe but not me.  
Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Were you two?  
Kate: Yeah. But Parker came in with more issues with her parents so.  
Mark: Oh. Yeah Parents their the worst.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Parker: Yeah she was just telling me about what her parents did to her.  
Mark: Yeah i remember the story it wasn't pretty.  
Reagan: No. I'm just glad Oliver's family took me in when they did.  
Mark: So are we.

(He hugs her again then pulls away from her. Then he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Have you heard from Vera?  
Kate: Yeah their headed back this way after their final show in Chicago last night.  
Parker: Whose Vera?  
Mark: She's my wife and Kate's sister.  
Parker: Wait you're married to Veracity Kane?  
Mark: I am actually. Wait are you an Evermoist fan?  
Parker: Yeah. Their all super hot.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Their super hot.  
Kate: I've heard worse.

(He laughs at her as his phone rings he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he smiles at it. Then he answers it.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hey honey.  
Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm just tired.  
Mark: I bet.  
Veracity: Where are you?  
Mark: It's surprise.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as Veracity walks into the office and sees him there and hangs up as she runs up to him and hugs him getting him to smile in it as their 

hugging he puts the phone away after hanging it up.)

Mark: Hi baby.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She pulls away from him then kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You have facial hair.  
Mark: Long story.  
Veracity: Okay. But it looks good.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks off.)

Mark: You actually like this?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well i don't it's kind of itchy.  
Veracity: So why the hell do you still have it?  
Mark: I came straight here from the airport.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: But i have some idea's on what to do with you.  
Veracity: Due tell.  
Mark: Not with your sister in the room.  
Veracity: Come on.

(She grabs his hand then they walk off.)

Parker: Their gonna do their own reunion.

(Kate looks at her as Parker starts laughing at her.)

Kate: Anyway.

(Parker and Reagan start laughing at her face.)

Parker: Sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine. And you.

(She smacks her girlfriend.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: What?

(Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay i forgive you.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later night over at the Hold up both Mark and Veracity walk in talking and joking around as they walk in he walks over to the 

counter to order him and Veracity their drinks as she walks over to her bandmates and their wives and girlfriend. As she gets to them.)

Charity: You didn't tell him did you?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: No i didn't get the chance to.  
Calamity: That's okay. The minute i walked in the door Beca was all over me so.  
Charity: Same for me.  
Serenity: And me.  
Chloe: We get it you four got laid.

(They look at her and laugh as Mark walks up to them with their drinks he hands Veracity her water and she smiles at him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Charity: Chloe's jealous of the four of us getting laid.  
Chloe: Shut up i am not.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Why you jealous?  
Chloe: Chicago's still in Spain.  
Mark: Oh.  
Chloe: Yeah. He was supposed to be flying in to come and see me but.  
Mark: I know that feeling.

(She smiles at him as he kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: So have you heard from Waverly and Wynonna yet?  
Mark: No. And right now i really don't even really wanna think about Waverly.  
Veracity: Why? Oh.

(He laughs at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: I went to say goodbye to everyone before i flew back here and well i kind of walked in on Waverly and Nicole.  
Serenity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean their both hot and all. But.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I didn't think they looked so good naked.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Mark: I love her i swear.

(He hangs onto his wife getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: I'm so glad he said that. I was scared there for a minute.  
Calamity: I'm sure.  
Mark: Shut up.

(They start laughing again then calm down. As they continue to talk and joke around someone Mark knows from Port Charles,Ny walks into bar as they walk in she looks 

around for Mark when she spots him she walks up to him.)

Mark: No no not true.  
Calamity: It is too.  
Mark: Is not. You can't prove it.  
Kate: Prove what?  
Mark: Calamity said you're hot.

(Serenity Charity and Veracity start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: I did not.  
Mark: No she didn't. She said it wasn't easy to make her wife blush?  
Calamity: Also a lie. I know it's very easy to make Beca blush.  
Mark: It's also easy to make you blush.  
Calamity: Is not.

(They start laughing then calm down as the woman who walked into the bar. Seeing someone walking up to him Kate gets his attention he turns and looks at her then walks 

over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Woman: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Woman: I need your help.  
Mark: With what?  
Woman: Nelle's suing Michael for full custody of Wiley.

(Mark looks at her and then back at his friends.)

Mark: What you mean she's suing for custody?  
Woman: She said Michael's an unfit father and she's suing.  
Mark: When?  
Woman: I don't. She hasn't said.  
Mark: Okay um.  
Veracity: Baby go.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. This Michael must be one hell of a friend if you're this worried about him.  
Mark: He is. I'll come back soon i swear.  
Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Um. First of all guys this is Jason Morgan's ex wife. Sam McCall.  
Sam: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Sam: who are they?  
Mark: This is my wife Veracity.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Sam: Hi.  
Mark: Uh this Serenity and her girlfriend Emily.

(They both wave at her.)

Sam: As in.  
Mark: As in Emily Junk of the Bellas yes.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: This is Charity and her wife Cynthia.  
Cynthia: Hi.  
Sam: Hi.  
Mark: And then this is the bands lead singer Calamity and her wife Beca.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Oh god their high.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And back here are my sister in laws Kate and Mary.  
Kate: Nice to meet you.  
Sam: You too.  
Mary: She's hot.

(Mark looks at her as Sam looks off laughing.)

Mark: She's not gay Mary. And i'm telling Mia.

(She looks at him and backs off.)

Mark: Anyway. Go out to my truck i'll meet you out there.  
Sam: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at them.)

Mark: I'll come back.

(They smile at him.)

Calamity: Tell him.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: There's something I've been wanting to tell you.  
Mark: What's that?  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and then looks at everyone then smiles at her.)

Mark: You're.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He walks back over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Finally.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'll be coming back.  
Veracity: I sure as hell hope so.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks out of the bar as they look at her and smile.)

Veracity: He said finally. Which one of you talked?

(Mary looks up.)

Veracity: Mary!  
Mary: It slipped.  
Veracity: Yeah okay.  
Mary: I'm sorry.

(They laugh at her. Over the next couple weeks since Mark left again to go and help his friend keep his son in his life Reagan started noticing Luke's attention being 

off since Mark's friend Sam was in Gotham to come and get him so she went to see Kate about setting Luke up on a date with her and when she got there she saw Calamity 

there with her seeing her Reagan smiled at her she looked up at her and laughed as she went to leave but she stopped her.)

Reagan: I have an idea.  
Calamity: Whenever you say that it scares me.

(She looks at her as Kate laughs at her.)

Reagan: I wanna set Luke up on a date and i want your guys help.  
Calamity: Nope. I'm leaving good luck Kate.  
Reagan: Oh Calamity come on.  
Calamity: Nope.  
Mark: Nope what?

(They look up at him and laugh.)

Calamity: I'd run.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: She wants to set Luke up.  
Mark: Oh.

(Him and Calamity both run from the office as Reagan laughs at them and walks over to her girlfriend and sits in her lap getting her to laugh.)

Kate: Whatever it is you're thinking about doing is not happening.  
Reagan: Even if i said i'll let you do anything you want.  
Kate: I do whatever i want with you.  
Reagan: True. But this one move you like so much i can make you go longer.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh. You cheat.  
Reagan: Is that a yes?  
Kate: Luke's gonna kill me. But yes i'll help you.  
Reagan: Yes i love you.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh then she pulls away from her. Over the next couple of days Reagan Kate and Parker all team up to try and find the perfect date for 

Luke as their trying to find the right woman for Luke. Parker bumps into someone getting her to drop her book bag and they quickly bend over to pick everything up and 

she hands it all to her.)

Woman: I'm so sorry.  
Parker: It's okay. Hey is that an Australian accent i hear?  
Woman: It is actually. I'm Adele.

(Parker looks at her and smiles at her.)

Parker: Parker Torres.  
Adele: Nice to meet you Parker Torres.  
Parker: You too.   
Adele: You're cute. You seeing anyone?  
Parker: No. But i'm little under age for you.  
Adele: How old are you. If you don't mind me asking?  
Parker: Sixteen almost Seventeen.  
Adele: Well. I can't take you to any bars or anything. But i'm willing to do one date with you if you are?

(Parker laughs at her.)

Parker: Um yeah sure.  
Adele: Okay.

(Parker writes her phone number down onto a piece of paper then hands it to her.)

Adele: I'll call you sometime.  
Parker: I sure hope so.

(She finishes helping her grab up her things then hands them to her as Kate walks up to them as she gets to them Adele walks off to go and find Mark to talk to him 

about something.)

Kate: You realize we're supposed to be looking for Luke.  
Parker: Yeah that one is mine. He can find his own Australian.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs as they walk off. As they walk off they continue to look for a date for Luke. Over the next week in between Mark and Veracity going to 

appoints for their baby and Reagan trying to find for Luke. She keeps looking until she can't find anyone to date him. But he had one hell of a surprise for his 

friends when he showed up to the Hold up one night while everyone was there talking and joking as their talking they look over at Parker whose sitting there waiting 

for her date to show up. As she's sitting there someone she knows from school laughs and knows she doesn't actually have someone coming but is in for one hell of a 

surprise when she walked in and walked right to her and kissed her cheek getting her to blush from the feel of her lips there and then turned and kissed her getting 

her to smile in it. This person from her high school sees the kiss turns and walks off annoyed as Adele and Parker are kissing Luke walks in followed by date which is 

yet again someone else Mark knows from Port Charles seeing who it is he laughs.)

Mark: Lucas fucken Jones.

(He looks at him and laughs as they clap hands and pull in for a hug then pull away from each other.)

Mark: How you doing man?  
Lucas: I'm good.   
Luke: You know each other?  
Mark: Yeah i'm friends with him and his ex husband.  
Luke: Oh he's.  
Mark: Him and his ex were raising Michael's son.  
Luke: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Wait. Are you two here together?  
Lucas: Yeah.  
Mark: Dude you're gay?  
Luke: Yeah. I thought you knew?  
Mark: No. And given the look on Kate's face i don't think she knew either.

(She looks at Luke and then to her girlfriend who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god. Luke that's awesome.  
Luke: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean I've got some other friends who are gay. You're not the first one.  
Luke: Okay cool.  
Mark: Are right.  
Luke: Anyway. I'm gonna go get us some drinks.  
Lucas: Okay.

(He turns and walks off.)

Mark: You've got yourself some date man.  
Lucas: Yeah he's cute.  
Mark: He is. You should of seen my sister in law's face when her friend called him cute.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. Lucas this is Serenity and her fiancee Emily.  
Emily: Nice to meet you.  
Lucas: You too.  
Mark: This is Charity and her wife Cynthia.  
Charity: Hi.  
Lucas: Hi.  
Mark: Calamity and her wife Beca.  
Lucas: Hi.  
Mark: This gorgeous women next to me is my wife Veracity.  
Lucas: Wait. You married Veracity Kane.  
Mark: I did. And these other lady's are her bandmates.  
Lucas: Wait you guys are Evermoist?  
Serenity: We are.  
Lucas: I'll be damned when he came to Port Charles and told us he knew you four me and my ex didn't believe him.  
Mark: Yeah neither did your sister.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: He's right.

(They start laughing than calm down. Over by Kate and Reagan they both look at out at Lucas as Luke walks back up to him and talks to his friends.)

Kate: You brought him here didn't you?  
Reagan: I did.

(Kate leans over the counter and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. As she goes back to watching one of her bestfriends enjoy his date with a man that Mark knows and she couldn't be 

happier for Luke knowing he's finally got someone who he enjoys spending time with and yes the person he's with isn't a woman but Kate doesn't care because to her all 

that matters is that he's happy and her being gay herself and she does approve of this guy and seriously couldn't be happier for her bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because as much fun as these are and they are a lot of fun. I thought i'd add in not just Wynonna Earp but i also thought i'd add in a couple of characters from General Hospital. I've been wanting add in these characters since added in both Michael and Lucas in Secret marriage let me know down in the comments if you'd like me to add in General Hospital characters into my later fanfics as well.


End file.
